


Altean boi!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Lance au, Galra Keith, Its fun I'm fun we're gonna have a fun time, M/M, updates every Monday or Tuesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Lance knew that som thing about Lions and Voltron, Altea but he assumed it had been a dream. But then again landing up in space with five other people who are Paladins of Voltron can't be just a dream.!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start off a bit different in this au. For one Coran and Allura are already free (Castle Malfunction) and have only been free for about a month know about Zarkon and his plan to conquer the entire galaxy and are making plans to figure out how to stop him. 
> 
> Since the gang has arrived and they brought the blue lion, they can plan to get the rest of the the set.  
> -/-
> 
> Lance is Altean (half on his moms side kinda like Keith is half Galra) and knows about the culture and such from what his mom told him and his siblings when he was younger. 
> 
> Like Keith he probably won’t develop any outside signs of having it until he’s older since it’s only in half of his genes but he will most likely develop some Altean traits like pointed ears, the marks on the cheeks etc.

Lance McLain looked around shocked at the ginormous castle they were in. Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro followed behind him. 

The blue lion. Why the Garrison was being all secret about it. The castle. The markings on the walls. They all pointed to one thing.

"I can't believe it! We're the paladins of Voltron!". 

The four stared at him. "Pala-whats?". Hunk asks. Pidge raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean we're paladins of Voltron?".

"It all makes sense now! We're paladins". He says, more to himself. 

"Lance do you know what's going on here?". Shiro asks him. Before he can answer they hear footsteps approaching and immediately tense. 

"Who's there?". A female voice questions.

"Allura please, at least have a plan we don’t know who could be here!". Another voice, this one male. 

A woman(Allura?) runs in followed by the guy who was warning her, a concerned look planted across his face. 

Her hair is as white as a cloud.

"Who are you? What are you doing on our ship?". She holds a defensive stance and glares at them but all Lance can do is stare. 

"A-allura? Like Princess Allura?". Lance asks loudly

She glares at him. "Who are you? Who do you work for!”. She’s got something akin to a gun pointed at them, finger twitching on the trigger. “Make one move and I’ll toast you”.

It comes rushing to him all at once. 'Your a paladin. Your mother. Princess Allura'....

'Your Altean dummy!’ A voice in his head chimes. "I'm Altean!". He says his thoughts aloud.” Don’t shoot!”.

All eyes land on him. Allura’s eyes narrow. "You can't be. Me and Coran are the only Altean's left". She says to him, seeming very definite. 

"Well we don't know for sure princess. There could be more Alteans out there. Same as us. Even if the probability is lowHow else would the lad know who you are?". Coran comments. 

He grabs something out of his pockets and notices the wierd looks of the earthlings and goes to explain. "This is a scanner of sorts as you'd call it. It can tell the race, gender and estimate age of any living creature". He points it at Lance who squirms under the light of the device. "It might tickle a bit". Coran says slghtly nervous. 

Lance gives a fearful smile in return. 

"Name: Lance McLain. Gender: male, race...". 

It seems like everyone is holding their breath. 

"Altean and Human? Can that happen?"

"My dad". Lance throws out. "He's human. He dosen't talk about mom much but I've heard enough. He has a few photographs of her that he hides around the house and she had the same blue lines on her face as you guys do". 

"So your really an alien?". Hunk asks surprised. “Cool". Keith mutters. Only Shiro notices as the others rush over to Lance."Dude no wonder you loved E.T so much”. Hunk jokes. 

Lance scoffs playfully. "I like E.T because it’s a classic. Pidge agrees with me, right Pidge?". Pidge nods. "The worst movie about aliens I've seen in a while. Plus his finger looks like a d-".

"Alright can we please talk about this being thing?". Lance asks nervously. 

"Don't curse in front of the princess dude". He whispers to Pidge who nods and her cheeks are slightly scarlet. 

“So you say you think your the paladins of Voltron? And you think your prepared to spend as long as it takes to protect the Galaxy from danger and from falling into the hands of the Evil Lord Zarkon and the rest of the Galra?”. Allura questions harshly.

Lance's blood runs cold. "Galra? They’re real?”. Allura looks at him strangely. "Yes. They've been invading our galaxies since before you were a droet. How do you know if them?". 

"My mom". Lance says. "She told me and my siblings about them when we were little. She said they were the worst monsters in the galaxy and they'd never find us on earth. And that they eat kids who didn’t listen to their mom about bedtimes”.

"Well your mother lied. They are quite capable of taking over earth. They just haven't gotten there yet". Coran points out more cheerful than someone should be when talking of the invading of someone's planet. “And they also don’t eat children. That’s just something Altean parents tell their kids”. 

The others gasp. "So earth could be invaded any minute? What the actual fuck?!". 

"Pidge language!". Shiro hisses. Though it’s clear he's as worried about it as they are. 

Coran notices their destress. "Don't worry. That won't happen for a few quintuplets. The earth will be fine... for now".

“Well how do we save it?”. Hunk asks, clearly panicked. “The earth can’t just be conquered right? I mean we’ve got military forces and stuff and we couldn’t just be stopped right? Right?”.

“Only one thing can stop Zarkon and his army. And the earth like every other planet, could easily fall under Zarkon’s hand. Just like Altea”. She frowned at the floor. 

Coran places a hand on her shoulder 

Lance frowns. “Wait what happened to Altea? Does Zarkon have rule over it now?”.

“Altea... fell in the battle with Zarkon”. 

Lance shuts up. Then he doesn’t. “What! What do you mean? Mom said Altea could face anything I thought it was like invincible or something?”.

“It’s not. I-it wasn’t. All we know, is that we could be the last Altean’s alive”. Coran says. 

“Not to interrupt this development but uh... how are we supposed to save the earth?”. Keith speaks up. 

“The only thing that can save earth. The only thing that can save the universe”. 

“Is Voltron”.

**Author's Note:**

> Excited for more? Well I'll update later or tomorrow. For now this is it. 
> 
> I'll be watching doo!


End file.
